


The Night Before...

by notjustmom



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, established pepper potts/tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt, instead of NSFW, this wee ficlet is a moment when they make each other smile.





	The Night Before...

He wants to whine and have a meltdown. It’s date night, damn it! The one night a week when they turn off all the phones and gadgets and just do whatever the hell they want. Maybe if he fusses enough Agent Coulson will just go away. He has seen him at his worst, after all… but then Pepper, barefoot and in those damn denim cut-off shorts, and the white button down shirt, stands on her tiptoes and whispers breathily in his ear in that way she has and his brain shuts down for just a few seconds and he knows he won’t throw a tantrum:

“You know that thing we did last date night… if you behave, and get your homework done…”

“Not…”

“Uhmmhmmm…”

He rolls his eyes and smiles into her bright blue eyes as he kisses her, but knows as he turns to study the mess Fury has landed him in, he won’t be done with his homework for hours. Looks like another all-nighter. Damn.

“JARVIS!” He yells as he hears the elevator going down, and knows date night is officially canceled for the evening. 

“Sir.”

“Music, the louder the better.”

“I am sorry about tonight, sir.”

_"Music, JARVIS.”___

_ _“Very well, sir.”_ _


End file.
